orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
New York City
'New York City '''is a major city center on planet Earth, approximately 790 square kilometers in size,Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear and the terrestrial seat of of the Planetary Union. By the early 25th century, the city has modernized into a metropolis that combines contemporary buildings with older architecture. Description In 2418, New York City is a sophisticated metropolis. Commuter pods and an extensive monorail connect the people, skyscrapers both old and new fill the city's skyline, and Central Park and the Statue of Liberty have been preserved. Other notable buildings, such as the Empire State building, the Chrysler building, and the Freedom Tower also remain but they no longer stand out from the skyline, dwarfed by many taller and more elaborate skyscrapers. The Brooklyn Bridge is still in use as well. Of particular note is Planetary Union Central, the headquarters of the Planetary Union and a skyscraper towering over Central Park. Captain Ed Mercer and Commander Kelly Grayson once shared an apartment on the 54th floor of a skyscraper.MacFarlane, Seth. The Orville 1x01 - Pilot. Fox. 2016. History office. Note the green of Central Park peeks from the bottom of the window.]]In 2418, Ed flies through the New York City air to his apartment by commuter pod. In September 2419, the landscape of the city can be seen through the window of Admiral Halsey's office in Planetary Union Central. A month later, a recreation of Mercer's apartment is created by the Calivon as part of their Human zoo exhibit. For a single night, New York City can be seen through the window. In reality, the city is a simulation designed by the Calivon to ease the Mercer and Grayson into their zoo cell.Episode 1x02: Command Performance Production The show's creators knew they would use New York City as host of Planetary Union Central from an early date. "The conceit was that the Union Headquarters in New York was always around Central Park," concept designer Brandon Fayette later remarked. ''We pitched this idea of doing gardens everywhere and in the opening shot from the pilot we do that. I pitched starting with the Statue of Liberty and Luke [McDonald] wanted to add a monorail, and as the pod is going through New York the sun is starting to set and it's always about clean buildings. Since the Union Fleet has ships that are very organic, we can't just have buildings that are squared off, so we took a mix of old brownstones and old New York buildings and mixed them in with new buildings like space needle buildings that were more curved.''Bond, Jeff. ''The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 114. The creation of the city was done digitally by FuseFX in consultation with the show's visual effects supervisor Tommy Tran over the span of a month. "It was a lot of CG graphics, a lot of in-depth matte paintings with hundreds and hundreds of buildings." Tran elaborated how New York City was designed: We had to make it all up based on this vision Seth [MacFarlane] had, where everything was clean and pristine. Every balcony had its own lush garden and there was no more poverty. ...We had to use our imaginations to figure out what Seth wanted with this perfect world. We went through a bunch of revisions on our concept of this New York 400 years from now, and we wanted to keep main, iconic buildings there but updated. For instance, there was this one shot where they wanted to use the Brooklyn Bridge. The bridge is still there but we added a monorail to the bottom of it, and futuristic paneling to the sides.''Romanello, Linda. "Fox's The Orville Takes Flight". Post Magazine. Oct. 2017. For shots of New York City from the perspective of the windows of the Planetary Union Central offices, FuseFX placed a digital matte painting of the city inside the window pane, "brought to life using CG ships and CG pods - lots of air traffic." Tran continued, ''It's just a flat, two-dimensional painting of a million buildings - or 600 or whatever number we ended up with. Then we added small nuances, such as moving water, clouds, little ships, little taxis, little transports here and there just to draw the eye to some sort of movement that made our matte painting come alive.''Romanello, Linda. "Fox's The Orville Takes Flight". Post Magazine. Oct. 2017. Appearances * ''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds * Episode 1x02: Command Performance '' * [[Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear|''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear]]'' * [[Episode 2x07: Deflectors|''Episode 2x07: Deflectors]]'' '' References Category:Planetary Union